The Angels Have The Warehouse
by MooseyAvatard
Summary: The weeping angels show up in the warehouse one day, much to the confusion of Claudia. On her way back to report it to Artie, she hears the screeching of the TARDIS and runs into the Doctor. Mass chaos ensues. Someone is bronzed. The regents take the TARDIS. Will Claudia be able to save everyone before she, too, is sent back in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Claudia. CLAUDIA!" The grumpy old man shouted at the sleeping redhead.

"Hu- wha- everything's good." Claudia sputtered in a sleepy manner.

"It isn't much of a punishment if you're asleep during it!" Artie growled as he fumbled with the papers on his desk.

"I consider this a form of extremely passive resistance." She grumbled and collapsed back on to the mountain of paperwork. Claudia stared blankly into space for a few moments, but her stupor was interrupted by a ping from the computer.

"Noooo, we're not allowed to have problems!" The girl whined as she reluctantly lifted her head to examine the screen.

"What's going on?" Artie asked as he walked up behind Claudia.

"Uh... something down in the Vitruvius sector." The girl was suddenly more alert; her eyebrows knit together as she read the report being spit out by the computer. "Signs of life... faint, though. All entrances are sealed and haven't been opened for at least an hour. It's probably a mouse or something."

"Oh, no no no no no no no." Artie shook his head. "We do _not_ get _rats _in the Warehouse. It is an impenetrable building by everyone and everything."

"_and yet I still managed somehow._" Claudia muttered under her breath.

"You. Go check it out." Artie waved his hand dismissively. "I have paperwork _you_ didn't do." He arched his eyebrow menacingly and peered over his glasses.

The redhead opened her mouth to protest, but sighed and turned around to go investigate. She grabbed the Tesla and put it in her back pocket. "But what if there _is_ someone down there?" Claudia said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"You're fine. Unless, of course, you're too chicken." Artie remarked nonchalantly.

"Of course not!" Claudia scoffed and headed out the door. She didn't make it two steps before turning on her heel and peeking her head inside the door. "Maybe a little." The girl grinned sheepishly.

"Go!" The man didn't even look up- he merely pointed with the hand he wasn't writing with.

Claudia slouched her shoulders as she headed for the Vitruvius Sector. "No, just send your daughter figure _by herself _ to go investigate an intruder." She muttered bitterly.

"Hellooooooo..." Claudia called out to the empty space. "I don't even get to take the segway." She complained to the air. "You know your jacket would button if you used the segway a little less!" She called back to the office.

Claudia walked for a few minutes longer before finally arriving at the Vitruvius Sector. The girl put in her ID number into the pin pad. She drew the Tesla from her back pocket. Carefully, she rounded the corner with the gun pointed in front of her.

"Is anybody there?" Her voice faltered. The lights flickered and she gasped. "_This,_ Artie dearest, is why we should change the lightbulbs!"

She began to look around at the sculptures that surrounded her. "Of course it had to be the sector with all the artifacts that look like people!" Claudia sighed.

She lowered the Tesla and began to look around for signs of entry, or anything out of place. Claudia looked at the artifacts' screens, but nothing was out of place. The redhead jumped as a mouse scurried out from behind an angel statue in the corner. "I told you it was a mouse!" Claudia called to her boss. (Never mind the fact that he couldn't hear her.)

"Yup! Nothing." She threw up her hands and turned around to head back to the office.

As Claudia exited the sector, she gave one last sweep of the area. Her eye caught on the angel statue in the corner. "Huh. I thought you were covering your face a second ago. " She remarked casually. The girl shrugged it off and headed back for the office.

A few minutes later, Claudia returned to the office. "It _was _a mouse!" She said in a mock-surprised voice.

Artie grumbled something unintelligible.

"When did we get the angel statue, though?" Claudia inquired.

At this, Artie's head snapped up. "What angel statue?" His voice was heavy with concern.

"Uh the one in the Vitruvius Sector?" She shrugged. "I could've sworn it changed positions, but then again, this _is _the Warehouse and it has probably fried my brain more than I realize." The girl said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Go back down and check to make sure it's in the inventory system. Here's a form, just in case. I'll be down in just a minute."

"It's probably fine!" Claudia protested.

"Probably being the operative word." He gave her _the look_.

"Fine." She grabbed the paper and a pen and headed back for the sector. "But if I die, it's your fault!" Claudia called as she exited the room.

The redhead navigated her way back through the maze. The sound of her boots echoed off the cavernous ceiling. She yawned loudly- the lack of sleep over the past couple of days had left her exhausted and rather irritable.

At last, she reached the Vitruvius Sector. Claudia set down the paper on one of the shelves and headed over to the statue. She looked around to find the screen, but to no avail. The girl quirked a brow, "That's weird..." She looked at the statue suspiciously.

The light dimmed but didn't flicker completely. Claudia reached out a hesitant hand toward the statue, stopping inches before it, realizing she didn't have a purple glove on. The girl patted herself down to try and find one, but didn't have any on her. _You'd think that with 27 pockets, I'd have a spare one lying around. _

"I'll just write it down, I guess. Nothing wrong with a duplicate, right?" She muttered. As Claudia went to fill in the form, her pen refused to write. She scribbled in the margin furiously to get the ink to flow, but it was dead. "You've _got _to be kidding me." She clapped her hand to her forehead.

Claudia sighed deeply as she headed back to the office, _yet again. _As she made her way back, she heard a mechanical screeching in the distance.

"Artie?" Claudia called out. "Is that you? That's the segway telling you it's time to start using your own legs for transportation!"

It wasn't Artie.

She saw something blue fade in and out a few aisles over. "Hello...?" Claudia pulled out the Tesla and dropped her form. "Pete? This isn't funny! Steve? Myka?" The panic level in her voice was steadily rising.

The object stood in the middle of the aisle. Claudia took a deep breath and looked through a few shelves to try and see it better. "So much for impenetrable..." She scoffed.

The girl looked around for one of the alarm switches. When she spotted one a few feet away from her, she stealthily crept over to it. Her face fell. "I thought I got all the ones the nanites destroyed!" Claudia's voice was heavy with desperation of exasperation.

Claudia resolved to go inspect it herself. Things couldn't get _that _much worse, could they? When she reached a distance at which she could look at the object in full view, she stopped. "What is a 1960's police box doing _here_?" She wrinkled her brow.

"There's got to be some neutralizing spray around here somewhere." The redhead began to search for a can, and when she turned around, she saw a man dressed in a twill jacket, with a bow tie and a very odd demeanor about him.

She dropped the can. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

So this is my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please please please review it! :D

This is more or less the rough draft as I am too lazy to go back and edit it. I promise I will update this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I must warn you there is swearing in this chapter)

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" The dark haired man beamed.

In a split second, Claudia spun around, removed the Tesla from her pocket and fired it at him. She regretted pulling the trigger almost as soon as she did it. As the Doctor fell to the ground, a wave of panic passed over the girl. "Oh.. dude! Wake up! I didn't mean- ARTIE!" She called out desperately.

Claudia bent over the downed Time Lord and smacked his face lightly with the back of her hand. "Come on, man. Wake up! It was only on 1!" She glanced at the weapon to confirm, then picked up his lifeless arm to feel for a pulse.

"That is the weirdest pulse I have ever felt." Her eyes widened. She dropped his arm and stood up.

Questions swirled in her mind. Should she stay and wait until he awoke? Or should she go tell Artie? What if he was dangerous? But Artie was on his way... right?

Just as she resolved to tie him to a post and get Artie, he began to groan. Claudia scrambled to grab the Tesla beside him and aimed it at his chest. As the man came to, she stood over him. Her legs trembled and her attempts to maintain an even expression were not successful.

"Never have been a fan of guns." The Doctor groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "That's a new one, though. This is Earth, right?" He asked, looking up at the girl and ignoring the fact that she was still aiming the Tesla in his direction.

"Y-yes.." Claudia stammered. "Wh-why does it matter?"

"Because," He stood up and straightened his bow tie. "You have an unwanted guest, and I'm here to help."

"You mean besides you?" She muttered.

The Doctor quirked a brow and began poking around at the things on the shelves. "Lovely things you have here." He ran his fingers along a grinding stone.

"Don't!" Claudia cringed. "That's the _original _axe grinder. It causes incredible rage."

The Doctor grimaced and withdrew his hand from the surface of the object as though it were made of fire. "Interesting..." His eyes moved slowly from artifact to artifact along the shelf, completely entranced with curiosity.

Claudia cleared her throat.

"Right. Yes." He stepped up close to her and leaned in very near her face. "Have you noticed anything _weird_ happening? Lights flickering? Objects moving? _Statues _you never knew you had?"

Claudia scoffed. "_Everything _in this place is weird. It's impossible to know every object in the warehouse."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, completely ignoring Claudia as she spoke. He scanned the surrounding artifacts and gasped when he looked at the readings. "The energy readings in this place are completely mad! What sort of Warehouse is this?"

Before Claudia could answer (or ask what the hell he was holding), there was a crash from the Vitruvius sector. The two exchanged both curious and worried glances. "That's probably Artie."

The redhead started for the sector, knowing the Doctor would follow. "What's an Artie?" The Doctor wrinkled his face in confusion and put the sonic back in his coat as he picked up a jog to catch up.

"Artie...?" Claudia called out. No response.

The girl put her ID number into the pin pad to unlock the sector. "What the hell is going on?" She muttered quietly as she opened the door.

Claudia cautiously entered the chamber. She scanned her environment for any changes or signs of intrusion. Artie definitely wasn't there. The Doctor pulled out his sonic again and began scanning the room.

"What the hell is that?" The girl asked. She had so many questions to ask him, but this seemed to be the most important.

"A sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor explained proudly as he continued to scan the room. "Right now I'm playing a high tech game of warm and cold... trying to find your visitor... readings are off the charts..."

A curious smile flashed across Claudia's face. "What does it _do_?" She asked.

"Everything!" He exclaimed. "Well.. except it hasn't got a wood setting." The man added, a little quieter this time.

"I see." The girl chuckled. "And how exactly does it work?"

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor asked, completely ignoring her question, yet again.

"Uh... Claudia." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Claudia." He put his hands on her shoulders and she retracted slightly. "I need you to focus. I need you to play a high stakes game of I Spy. We need to find that Angel!"

The man was suddenly very intense. It was as though all the whimsy he had just moments ago had been vaporized. Claudia only felt mildly threatened, but she elected to ignore that feeling and do as he instructed.

"Angel? I saw one just a few minutes ago. It was over-" Claudia pointed in the direction she had seen it and gasped. It was gone.

The statue of Hera was in pieces on the floor. "Well maybe that wasn't a bad thing... the other statues are safe from her now." She chuckled quietly to herself.

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor clutched at his hair. "The power must have dimmed when I landed the TARDIS. No no no!" He paced back and forth in frustration.

"But it's a statue, it can't move!" Claudia protested.

"Claudia, this is no ordinary statue. This is a weeping angel. It will kill you when it gets the chance. We have to stop it before it gets anywhere."

Before Claudia could respond, the two heard Artie's voice in the distance. "Claudia? Claudia! I heard a crash. Claudia!"

Sorry I took forever to update! I've been super busy with school and stuff. Please review :)


End file.
